This invention relates to a device for equilibrating small quantities of a liquid reagent or a test solution with a gas-containing liquid or a gas in which at least part of the passage of the reagent leads through a hollow space that is separated by a permeable wall from a gas chamber which, apart from an inlet and an outlet opening, is closed and may be charged with the gas or gas-containing liquid.
Equilibration of a liquid with a gas or of two liquids with one another regarding the content of dissolved gases denotes those measures suitable for bringing into contact the two liquids or a liquid and a particular gas in such a way that the partial pressures of all gas components present will reach an equilibrium after a given time.